<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Misunderstanding by Axel666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454119">Sweet Misunderstanding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel666/pseuds/Axel666'>Axel666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:52:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel666/pseuds/Axel666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>※白布贤二郎*五色工，恋爱中，一如既往的下品pwp，极度ooc，可能会踩雷，务必谨慎OTZ。能让姐妹爽到是最好的（#^.^#）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Misunderstanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“五色，你在吗？”<br/>
突然响起的广播播报掩去寻人的呼喊。“通知各位在馆内的人员，今天所有规定的比赛项目已全部结束，烦请各位在半小时内完成离场，闭馆时间是十八时，还请各位理解。”<br/>
白布的影子被夕阳拉得很长，攀上候场更衣室的墙壁。他踩着自己的影子，走到更衣室门前，轻敲几下。<br/>
“五色，你在里面吗？”<br/>
回复白布贤二郎的只有空旷走廊里的回声。不，如果仔细听……似乎有轻微的抽泣从门内传出。<br/>
“五色，是你吗？”<br/>
抽泣声戛然而止，这让被小小焦躁一点点吞噬的白布顿时失去了耐心。正打算用力推开门，却发现门本来就半掩着。<br/>
白布屏着气慢慢走了进去。果不其然，一个身着绿火箭队服的河童头正靠在衣柜上猛擦眼泪。<br/>
“您来这里干什么呢，不应该去给牛岛前辈他们庆贺吗？”五色抽着鼻涕，瓮声瓮气地问。<br/>
啊，真的好麻烦啊。白布知道这个家伙会这么想。<br/>
五色和白布成为恋人已多时。白布平日忙于实习，而五色也刚刚大学毕业，联盟的赛事逐渐频繁，两人一向聚少离多。今天难得在宫城县有阿德勒与绿火箭队的比赛，又恰逢白布休假，他打算和五色住到一起，过一个愉快的假期。<br/>
更何况，这是牛岛前辈所在的队伍和五色所在的队伍的对决。濑见也说会放弃周末的乐队排练来观看这场比赛。<br/>
时值盛夏，同一队伍的支持者会穿着相同的T恤聚在一起，其中还有具体某位球员的粉丝团。比如当年高中时期他们白鸟泽的王牌牛岛若利，现在依旧是人气王牌主攻手。至于人气有多高，白布被推搡着混入人流，回过神来已经坐在了牛岛若利的应援席上时，就体会到了。<br/>
濑见在对面的观众席上看到白布，不停地挥手，还打出手语以表困惑：你不是来给五色加油的吗？<br/>
白布方才被挤得心情一塌糊涂，无视了对面那个戴了十串金属项链的奇装异服人士，专心看起比赛。<br/>
与高中相比，五色不仅力量和技术成长了许多，与新队友的配合也娴熟不少，他们的二传很能调动五色。<br/>
（白布表示，他一点也不在意，真的）<br/>
即便如此，他们还是以微小但难以弥补的劣势输给了配合成熟、实力强劲的阿德勒队。<br/>
当双方握手致意的时候，五色抬头一眼就望见了在人群里格外扎眼的白布。<br/>
白布前辈！他来看比赛啦！可是，为什么坐在牛岛前辈的应援席上呢…想到这里，原本刚调整好输了比赛心态的五色有点绷不住了。近在咫尺的牛岛并没有发现这位后辈的异常，但观众席上的白布和濑见都知道：这小子铁定要哭了。<br/>
选手的退场井然有序，十分迅速，观众席则是三三两两、稀稀拉拉。当白布在这间更衣室找到五色时，就是上面的景象。</p><p>“我是来给你应援的。”白布在这位后辈面前从来都想保持一份矜持。嗯，一开始是这样。<br/>
“我知道自己还远远比不上牛岛前辈，我会努力的，我…我呜…呜呜呜呜…”<br/>
“我说啊，你不要胡思乱想，”白布用力抓住了五色的肩膀，“我是入场时被挤到对面应援席上的！”<br/>
“但是…但是…”五色被白布逼得小步后退。<br/>
看来输了比赛对他的打击不小。聪明的白布这次并没有抓到主要矛盾。<br/>
被比他矮了半个头的前辈逼到角落，五色的背部接触到冰冷的衣柜，不禁打了个哆嗦。<br/>
“冷静一点。”白布努力让自己的声线平静下来，也不知道这句“冷静”到底是说给谁听的。<br/>
被粗暴地擦拭泪水而眼眶通红的五色，正用躲闪的眼神看着自己。他挺直了腰板，似乎想在身高上拉回一点气势，但眉眼里写满了委屈。<br/>
“五色你误会了。”白布抚摸着五色的上臂，尽量用真诚的眼神看他。<br/>
“我看见前辈坐在阿德勒的应援席上，说到底，前辈心里的王牌，还是牛岛前辈呢…”五色的委屈渐渐在眼底凝结，几欲夺眶而出。<br/>
这家伙果然很烦人啊，用言语解释肯定没有什么用处……<br/>
念及此处，白布卸下背包，略微踮起脚尖，捧着五色的脸吻在他的嘴角。<br/>
这下又哭又闹小变扭的五色安静下来，别过脸。然而在白布眼里，五色的行为就是在展示他红到滴血的耳根。白布方才的焦虑一扫而光，使坏地在五色的耳廓边哈了口气，感受到贴着柜子的男孩的轻微颤抖。<br/>
虽然比赛时的汗液此刻已蒸发殆尽，爱干净的白布在舔舐上有些黏腻的皮肤时依旧犹豫了一刹，但五色的反应让白布把平时的洁癖抛在了某个无名角落里。这个齐刘海的男孩被他从耳廓慢慢舔到下颌，再到喉结，最后停在锁骨处反复吮吸着，他被白布熟稔的挑拨渐渐抽去气力，靠着衣柜缓缓滑下，直到瘫坐在地。<br/>
等到两人再次双目相对，五色已经被白布锁在更衣室夕阳无法照射的一隅。<br/>
“还有三十分钟，做吗？”白布头也不回地从背包里摸出了润滑液。<br/>
“唉？”被吻到脱力的五色似乎还有点在状况之外，白布前辈突然送到眼前的润滑液把他吓了一跳。<br/>
“你这不是有感觉了吗？”白布用日常冷漠的眼神瞄着五色已经支起小帐篷的短裤。<br/>
“这可是体育馆的更衣室啊，随时会有人进来的！”<br/>
“你的队友都走了吧？体育馆还有三十分钟关门，快点话可以在管理人员来锁门前结束哦。”<br/>
“…算了吧，在公共场合真的不好。”<br/>
“不，我也忍不住了。”白布晃了晃手里的润滑液，大有不做就不回去的气势。<br/>
那前辈还假惺惺地问我做不做…五色赌气地盯着白布。没想到白布前辈居然这么无耻，和天童前辈有的一拼。不，白布前辈的无耻不能叫做无耻，那是…那是我的心甘情愿…吗？<br/>
这个齐刘海的男孩个子比白布高，力气也大上几分，不过白布有足够的信心制服他。几年的相（tiao）处（jiao），白布可以做到在只有两个人的情况下，一个眼神就让五色安静下来，像狗狗一样贴在自己的身边。不过坏处就是，这只狗狗绝对是世界上最具杀伤力的狗狗，他用让人怜爱的眼神盯着自己时，白布即便表面上可以绷住冷漠的神情，内心早已被可爱得以头抢地、鼻血肆流，如果这时五色提出什么要求的话，他是无法拒绝的。<br/>
好在五色并没有意识到自己的这份杀白布于无形的可爱。<br/>
沉默的许可牵引着白布再次吻上五色。五色很好懂，触碰到敏感的地方总会如实地给出反应，就比如现在，白布一边勾着五色的舌尖打转，左手从T恤下面伸了进去，轻轻地扫过腹肌和胸肌，搓揉起乳尖，右手直接隔着短裤上下抚慰着五色已经完全立起来的阴茎。<br/>
多方照顾着五色的敏感处让白布略有疲惫，但时间有限，必须速战速决。<br/>
拉开五色恋恋不舍的舌头，白布协助他把短裤和内裤一起推到膝盖处，打算直接上润滑了。<br/>
白布带来的润滑液是瓶口带有三厘米细长导管的一次性用品，打开瓶盖，白布将导管缓缓推入五色的后穴里。<br/>
就氛围愈来愈浓时，外面远远地传来了鞋跟硬朗的脚步声。两人顿时清醒过来，白布更是手里一紧。<br/>
完了。他心里一沉。<br/>
刚刚用力一捏，整管润滑几乎全被他挤进五色的身体里。五色被突然涌入的大量冰凉液体激得挺起躯干，颤抖着大口呼吸空气，刚干涸的眼眶里又起了一层水雾。<br/>
“对不起，一不小心。”白布冷静地进行解释，即便毫无意义。<br/>
出于刚刚自己的小小失误，白布尽可能地温柔地把中指旋进去开始扩张。大量的润滑剂从五色紧闭的后穴中缓缓渗出，被白布一戳，液体肆无忌惮地流了出来。<br/>
五色羞得整张脸红透了，在眼眶打转的泪水似断线的珍珠顺着脸颊滚落。他赶紧凑到白布耳边低语：“白布前辈，外面有人来了！”<br/>
“没关系我锁门了。”<br/>
“不是这个意思…可以暂停一下吗？我怕自己会出声音…”<br/>
外面的脚步声由远及近，隐约听见金属的锒铛声，不知是工作人员还是前来观赛的观众。<br/>
“工，白布，你们在吗？”来者在长长的走廊四处呼喊着。<br/>
是濑见前辈。角落里的人对上眼。<br/>
白布玩味地看着五色得知是濑见后明显松懈下来的表情，这小子，一点也不在乎自己的声音被濑见前辈听到么？带着实验和报复的心态，白布就着不停流出来的润滑液轻松地塞进两根手指，抽插两下就找到了那个熟悉的地方，并直接揉按起来。<br/>
五色瞪大的眼睛写满了恐惧，刚张开嘴想说些什么，立刻被白布捂住了。<br/>
“嘘，不要出声。”<br/>
五色的前列腺被白布用手指直接按压着，他只想尖叫出声，被捂住了嘴巴无法正常发声。“白布…前、辈…”五色平日说话清亮的音色逐渐黏腻起来，慢慢地、一层层裹在白布心上。这份难以承受的刺激化作像小动物一样的呜咽，口鼻呼出的温热气息和流下的泪水，让白布原本就敏感的手停不住颤抖。<br/>
门外濑见边走边喊，并没有发现他们俩的存在，也没有在这个更衣室的门口做任何的停留，铿锵的鞋跟声逐渐靠近后又逐渐远离。<br/>
在脚步声变得微弱不可辨识之时，五色鼓起勇气，想诘问刚刚是哪一出，没注意到白布已经抽出了手指，正在向正主上套安全套。<br/>
“白布前辈，那——啊！”五色刚开口，就被白布抵在门口的阴茎吓到措手不及。<br/>
五色这么大反应，全怪那瓶已经一滴不剩的润滑剂。平时需要一点点打进去的甬道，现在却能一捅到底。<br/>
“对不起。”<br/>
白布嘴上这么说着，身下没有一丝缓和的势头。<br/>
五色永远搀着一丝稚气，即便是现在，两人水乳交融的时候，他微敛着脸蛋，眼睛直勾勾地望着白布，像小心翼翼索要糖果的孩子，让白布昏了头脑一般有种品尝禁果的快感。<br/>
过量的润滑液让平时偏好慢慢研磨的白布一反常态，大开大合地干了起来。每次深深插入，都有汁水被挤出，溅得五色的臀部和白布的胯部星星点点。<br/>
五色里面实在太舒服了。异样的湿滑与以往即便润滑过但到最后也会有点干涩的感觉完全不一样，聚拢过来的软肉仿佛一直在邀请自己深入，探索更里面的地方。即便在性爱中，白布也很少像现在这样难以自持，没有节制地撞击着五色，每次都让他吐出尾音颤抖的呻吟。<br/>
五色从来没有这样被操弄过，结束不久的比赛让他体内的乳酸聚集到峰值，光是接纳像潮水涌来的快感就让他精疲力竭。<br/>
他很快攀上了顶峰，紧紧地圈住了白布的脖颈，想让自己和前辈没有一点间隙地融合在一起。白浊尽数洒在自己随着呼吸起伏的小腹上，遂缓缓流入紧致的腹股沟。<br/>
白布被五色高潮时紧缩的眉头蛊惑，加上他下面不规则的收缩，很很快把自己也交代了。<br/>
白布拨开五色湿透的刘海亲吻着他的额头，继而在他的耳边轻语：“我只会为你应援。”</p><p>补充part1：<br/>
白布：五色你个傻瓜，我穿着自己私服过去的，又没穿牛岛前辈的应援服，不要擅自下结论啊。<br/>
五色：白布さん，怪不得你在人群里那么显眼，一眼就看到了，嘿嘿。</p><p>补充part2：<br/>
（五色在洗澡，白布和濑见line聊天中）<br/>
濑见：白布，你有找到工吗？我给你们都打了电话，但没有接，我很担心啊。<br/>
白布：啊请放心，我刚出观众席就找到五色了，电话没有接可能实在电车上吧。<br/>
濑见：那就好，看见你急匆匆地冲出去，工肯定又哭了吧。你要好好安慰他啊！<br/>
濑见：你知道怎么安慰五色吗？千万不能像以前一样#￥%&amp;*（（%#@#！@！#&amp;%……<br/>
白布：濑见さん不劳烦您操心，五色我自会安慰。<br/>
濑见：你还是和以前一样一点也不可爱！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>